Project Summary/Abstract The increasing complexity of decision-making in healthcare requires rigorous methodological tools and effective communication strategies to inform patients, physicians, purchasers, and policy-makers about options for optimal, evidence-based healthcare interventions. The Society for Medical Decision Making (SMDM) is at its essence a professional society dedicated to promoting rigorous scientific research into the comparative effectiveness of healthcare interventions including optimal prevention and care management strategies, reducing waste in the healthcare system by understanding the value of healthcare strategies, and providing career development programs to improve professional and methodological skills and abilities for members and meeting attendees. The purpose of this grant is to support programming aligned with AHRQ's priorities and mission at the 35th Annual Meeting of the Society for Medical Decision Making (SMDM) in October 2013. The theme is Bench, Bedside, and Beyond: Medical Decision Making in Public Policy. The specific aims of this conference proposal are: 1) to promote the exchange of scientific ideas and knowledge, foster interaction and collaboration among scientists, and move the field of health services research forward through programming that aligns with AHRQ's core missions via keynote speaker, a symposium entitled Communicating Research Findings to the Press and the Public, and Reports from the Field; and 2) to provide innovative professional development opportunities through three new short courses and many formal and informal career development and mentoring activities throughout the meeting. SMDM is a professional society that promotes scientific and methodological rigor in health care decision making, economics, and behavioral sciences and their application to clinical care and health policy. For over 30 years, SMDM and its members have been leaders in the promotion of rational, systematic analysis of healthcare decision making to improve individual and public health and health care and inform health policy. SMDM's annual meeting is the focal point of the organization's educational and training activities and regularly attracts more than 600 attendees. Conference sessions include research presentations, keynote, special symposia, and short courses on diverse topics. Research related to medical decision making can play a critical role in helping decision-makers optimize health outcomes within a context of budget constraints and inherent uncertainty. Special programming at the SMDM annual meeting will provide educational opportunities in decision sciences for researchers and trainees and a forum for the exchange of ideas among researchers in many relevant disciplines. Programming supported by this grant will include the keynote address, a special symposium, and three short courses. These activities will engage and bridge experienced and newer researchers with methodologic interest and expertise in judgment and decision making, economic analysis and clinical and public health disciplines.